Abrasion
by The Cat's Paw
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War, Orochimaru cooperates with Konoha, sharing his research. When one of his experiments fall 'victim' to a pair of idiots, an unexpected person is unceremoniously dumped into the future, with no real way of knowing if he can ever go home. Kinda Minato-centric, not sure of pairings, if there'll even be any. Probably will be, but I've no clue.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! So I was just checking through some of my unposted stuff, and saw that this had a completed first chapter. I proof read, added stuff, changed a couple of words, and ended up with this. :) Life has been totally sucking lately, what with not being able to find a house to live in, even with applying for tons and tons of them! Been reading a lot of stuff on fanfiction and AO3, mostly Sailor Moon, then reading the manga for it, and also discovering Sword Art Online.**

**Anyway, I don't want to bore you too much with the woes of my life, so I'll just get you straight into the story then, yeah?**

**Disclaimer for this story that I don't own the recognisable stuff goes here.**

_**Abrasion**_

**Chapter One**

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Could these morons not do _anything_ right?

Seriously, was it too hard for them to actually _listen_ to what he said?

Obviously so, since they were _still _doing it _wrong_.

Silently, he counted to ten, but that did nothing for his growing irritation.

Finally, he snapped.

"Would you two IDIOTS kindly stop manhandling things like that? You're going to break it!"

The two Konoha shinobi stopped, turned, and put on their best sheepish impressions.

"Sorry, Orochimaru-sama," one of them, who looked _vaguely_ familiar, said. "How did you want us to move them, again?"

Orochimaru sighed a long suffering sigh. "Never mind," he told the incompetents. "I'll do it myself."

The two ineffectual fools seemed glad to get out of the way as Orochimaru formed the seals necessary to do a _simple_ transferring seal (_why_ they weren't teaching them these things at the Academy, he'll _never _know) to move his precious experiment, and it was done. Quick and easy, without any damage, like it should have been from the start. Casting a quick glare at the two shinobi, he found himself wishing, not for the first time that day (or even that _hour_) that he could send them packing, but they were here to 'spy' on him for the Hokage, after all.

And according to the 'terms' of his 'pardon', it was something he would just have to put up with.

Once everything was moved, Orochimaru headed down the corridors of the base (one of his favourite ones, oh, the research he'd done here!) in search of Karin. The girl was supposed to be cataloguing his scrolls that he had here, mostly on his more _humane_ research, that Konoha wanted a copy of, at the very least. Yet another concession he'd had to make, though it rankled still. He placated himself with the private knowledge that he'd managed to keep a _few_ places secret.

Just out of petty spite, of course.

When he found her, Karin was lounging back in a chair that she practically leapt out of at the sight of him. "Orochimaru-sama!" she exclaimed. "I-I-I was just taking a break! There's a _lot_ of scrolls to go through, after all!"

Orochimaru smirked, having noticed the picture of Sasuke-_kun_ that she'd failed to hide in time. "Of course, I'm _sure_ that's why you were taking a break," he practically purred, enjoying the deep red that rose over her face. "But never mind that. How far have you come along?"

As Karin rambled on about all the scrolls she'd found so far, Orochimaru's gaze wandered around the room. His eyes fell on a spot on the wall, and he remembered that, when he'd first built this base, he'd hidden a room behind that wall. Sighing internally, he cursed the fact that he'd forgotten it, even as he remembered what was behind there. If only those two Konoha shinobi weren't here… Ah well, it's not like he'd ever succeeded with it, not the way he'd intended at least. Perhaps now, after all these years… He started walking to the wall.

"Hey! Orochimaru-sama! Are you even listening to me?"

Ignoring Karin's ranting, Orochimaru bit his thumb, then reached up to swipe it over a small seal barely visible in the cracks of the brick. Vaguely he heard Karin let out an undignified screech when the wall suddenly (and noisily to his annoyance) started sliding open. Soon enough, the Konoha nin turned up, stances alert.

"What the heck is this?" one of them demanded.

"I don't remember this being in your official itinerary for this place!" the other said.

"My apologies," Orochimaru said smoothly. "I'd actually forgotten it was here. But now, thanks to Karin removing all the scrolls from the wall, we can see what's become of this experiment after all these years."

Once the door was open, the snake Sannin stepped through, the two Konoha ninja following hesitantly, kunai drawn. Orochimaru found the old light switch, his eyes lighting up when he saw something he'd misplaced years ago. Ahh, so _th__i__s_ is where it was! Smirking, he walked up to a desk, picking up a dusty scroll to read over it. The scroll had nothing to do with the experiment in the room, but he _had _wondered where it had gotten to.

"What were you doing in here?" one of the Konoha shinobi asked, eyeing the large metal archway in the middle of the room.

"This, my fellows, was a room I researched time travel in," Orochimaru stated proudly.

The two ninja shared a 'look'. "Time travel?" one said uncertainly. "I didn't think that sort of thing was even possible."

"Oh, it is _more _than possible," Orochimaru assure them. "It's a well documented phenomenon that Konoha and other villages have looked into, though you need the right clearance to see said documentation. But this was a more… obscure branch of study on the subject. What it boils down to is that this device would bring someone from the past to the present. It took a good amount of years out of my precious time, but eventually I deemed it completely impossible without _decades_ of utter dedication to the matter. Now, be careful not to touch anything, you might accidentally…"

A loud, metallic shrieking noise was heard, and Orochimaru turned towards the shinobi who, for some reason, had just pressed a random button.

"…set something off," he finished with a _long_-suffering sigh, followed up with a heated glare.

The machine whirled to life, lights flaring and alarms sounding as it started up. "Aren't you going to do something?" the other Konoha idiot asked.

"There's nothing I _can_ do," the Sannin said. "Your imbecile of a partner is the one who set off this little cataclysm, even though I'd been telling the two of you to stop _touching_ _things_ that you do not comprehend _all day_. Now, we must face the consequences of your unwillingness to listen to simple commands, something I never thought _that_ impossible for a Konoha shinobi."

"What's gonna happen, Orochimaru-sama?" Karin asked, a tinge of fear in her voice.

"In the simplest terms I can think of, for the benefit of our moronic companions here, we are about to be visited by a ghost of the past," Orochimaru told her. "This experiment was designed to pluck a target from their time line and bring them here. There were a few subjects that I had hand-picked for this, though I am not sure I remember which one it is that was last set into the computers settings. It has been a couple of decades, after all."

"What the heck does that mean?" she asked, but before Orochimaru could answer, a bright light radiated through the room, temporarily blinding all but the Sannin himself.

Grinning, Orochimaru stared with glee at the successful conclusion of an experiment that he'd been mostly sure would fail, even as the silhouette of a long dead man emerged from the now fading brightness. Looking completely confused and disorientated, Namikaze Minato stepped forward, legs trembling slightly, before they gave up beneath him and the man collapsed into a heap to the floor.

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

So... This story is going to be uploaded to my new profile. The only thing is... I'm adding a pairing to it, Minato X Sakura. Some of you who follow this story might not like that pairing, but I will tell you right now, I had been thinking about putting that pairing on ever since I first wrote it. So really, it's not all that out of the blue for me.

Sorry if you won't continue with this once it's up, but thanks for reading this one chapter in the first place anyway!

thatsnotmyname32 is the new profile, just in case you didn't know.


End file.
